XX
XX was a professional wrestling tag team formed by Taiji Ishimori and Hi69, where the two won the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship twice. They were formed after the conclusion of the NOAH storyline with Suzuki-gun. Through NOAH's working relationship with AAA, the two also competed for the promotion taking part of the 2017 Lucha Libre World Cup representing Team Japan Noah. The two have also competed in Kaientai Dojo. History On December 5. 2016 Pro Wrestling NOAH announced the end of the Suzuki-gun storyline after NJPW pulled all of its wrestlers. Then the NOAH's president Masayuki Uchida allowed freelance wrestler to compete in NOAH to rebuild the promotion. The freelance wrestlers that started to compete in NOAH where YO-HEY, HAYATA, Hi69 and Rionne Fujiwara. Following a victory of Taiji Ishimori over Hi69 on January 9, the two agreed to form a tag team and made their interest in the newly vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Later in January Ishimori and Hi69 were defeated by the team of YO-HEY and HAYATA which lead into a feud for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. The team squared off with the team of HAYATA and YO-HEY on February 18 for the vacated titles and defeated them to become the thirtieth champions. Following the win, the pair dubbed their team "XX" and accepted the challenge of their first challengers Daisuke Harada and Tadasuke for the March 12 'Great Voyage in Yokohama' show. On March 12, XX Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori defeated RATEL'S Daisuke Harada and Tadaske to make their first successful defense of the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships. On March 25 XX teamed up with Hitoshi Kumano and the GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion Hajime Ohara to face RATEL'S in a two out of three falls eight-man tag team match. During the final moments of the match, Kumano and Ohara had miss communication with XX which lead them to lose the match. After the match, Kumano and Ohara attacked Ishimori and challenged them for their titles. On April 22 Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori defeated Back Breakers (Ohara and Kumano) to make their second successful defense of the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships. On May 27 Ishimori challenged HAYATA into a GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship title match. On June 25 Ishimori defeated HAYATA to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. The following month Ishimori and Hi69 took part the 2017 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League. They would finish the tournament with five wins and two losses advancing to the finals. They would lose to HAYATA and YO-HEY at the finals. On August 26 Ishimori and Hi69 lost the titles to HAYATA and YO-HEY. On October 1 Ishimori lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship to Daisuke Harada. In October 2017, Hi69 and Ishimori competed in AAA in the 2017 Lucha Libre World Cup. Team Japan Noah, made into the finals losing to Pagano and Psycho Clown. They regained the titles from HAYATA and YO-HEY on January 27, only to loose it to Minoru Tanaka and Yoshinari Ogawa on March 11. This led the two splittiing up after losing the titles. In wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **Aided snap swinging neckbreaker *'Hi69's Finishing moves' **Trance Rave (Running Driving Low Knee) **Super Dance (Springboard Moonsault) **Super Dance II (Twisting Moonsault) *'Ishimori's Finishing moves' **450° splash **''Hermosillo'' (Double underhook piledriver) **''Revolución'' (Pumphandle sitout side powerslam, sometimes preceded by a fireman's carry) **''Telaraña'' (Hammerlock cradle DDT) Championships and accomplishments *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact X Division Championship (1 time) - Ishimori *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Ishimori **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) References Category:NOAH teams and stables Category:Japanese promotions teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables